Simulator 4
MPBBS is a Big Brother Philippine themed roblox simulator hosted by Margaux Ford (xXGauthierXx). Pinoy Big Brother, more popularly known by its abbreviated title PBB, is the Philippine version of the Big Brother reality game show franchise. The word Pinoy in the title is a colloquial term used to describe the Filipino people. Other essential elements of the Big Brother franchise are present, such as weekly and daily challenges, the confession room, and the voice known only as "Big Brother," sometimes referred to as "Kuya" (Tagalog for an elder male sibling). Pinoy Big Brother uses their tagline "Teleserye ng Totoong Buhay" or the "Real Life Soap Opera". Background Format It follows the same premise as its many foreign counterparts around the world where in a number of Filipinos volunteered to live inside a house for a certain number of days. The elimination process in the show is the reverse of the original Dutch format. At the start of the elimination process, the "housemates" (as the contestants are referred to) vote for which two (sometimes more if there are ties or if Big Brother hands out an automatic nomination) fellow housemates they should eliminate. Once these nominations are chosen, the viewer votes come into play. For a week viewers are asked to vote, for whoever they wanted to stay longer in the house. The housemate with the fewest viewer votes is eliminated. In the final week, the one with the most viewer votes will win the grand prize. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. The contestants compete for a grand prize of 5,000 robux. Casting The housemates in every simulator are chosen from different Roblox Big Brother Long terms or Short terms sites. Credits go to the owners of the Long terms sites & GFX's. This is the first ever season of this simulator. Twists & Changes * Big Jump Challenge – Housemates had to participate in various challenges in order to continue their journey and to earn a spot in the Big 4. *'Immunity Challenge' – On Day 22, Big Brother announced the Immunity twist. This twist involves challenges. At the end of all challenges, the winner(s) will be immune for the whole week. Housemates Tasks & Challenges | style="background:#99FF66;" | Passed |- ! 2 |Housemates |'#SELFIEMATES ' The housemates are tasked to take 3,000 selfies for the whole week. A roulette, which shall only be rotated when the prompt is made shall be spun to determine how many housemates should be included in a selfie. The housemates have 2 hours, 5 minutes, and 8 seconds everyday for the task. | style="background:#99FF66;" | Passed |- ! 3 |Housemates |'The Island is Sinking' Three floating platforms are present in the pool. When Big Brother mentions how many housemates can stay in a platform, all the housemates part of the challenge will race towards them. The housemates that failed to get onto the platforms will not join the succeeding rounds. The last two remaining housemate wins immunity. | style="background:#FFD700;" | Cami, Niall |- ! 4 |Housemates |'Freeze' Housemates were tasked to stop when they hear the Tagalog word "tigil" (English: stop), and only allowed to move when they are told with the word "galaw" (English: move). They are only allowed to make three mistakes. | style="background:#99FF66;" | Passed |- ! 5 |Housemates |'Vertical Longest Line' All housemates need to create a vertical line using things found in the house; this includes personal items they owned, and all the things present inside the house (with the exception of appliances and other fixtures). First, housemates needs to collect all things they will need in creating the vertical line within 15 minutes. After that, each group will create the vertical line in the picnic area within four hours. A yellow flag should be placed at the top of each line, and each line should stand on its own. The two housemates with the tallest line wins immunity. | style="background:#FFD700;" | Jeff, Jon |- ! 6 |Housemates |'Dancing Football' When the "Pinoy Ako" is played, the housemates were tasked to make a dance-football routine. By using a ball, it should be able not to touch the ground and should not touch it with their hands in the entire routine. They were given five tries to maintain the ball from touching the ground. Note that one mistake means they have to do the redo the entire routine from the start. | style="background:#99FF66;" | Passed |- ! 7 |Housemates |'All Out Ping Pong Challenge' Housemates need to pass a pingpong ball to their pairs while relaying the ball into an obstacle course of hoops and tubes. The pair to finish the obstacle with the fastest time wins immunity. | style="background:#FFD700;" | Andy, Maku |- ! 8 |Housemates |'Domino Art Work' The housemates need to create a domino artwork that depicts the flag of the Philippines, and the word "Philippines". They may also add a famous local landmark to the artwork. At the end of the week, they should be able to fall the dominos from the living room to the bedrooms. They are given three chances to finish the task. | style="background:#99FF66;" | Passed |- ! | | ! |- ! | | ! |- ! | | ! |- ! | | ! |} Weekly Recaps Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 9 Week 10